Nowadays, many people prefer to drink using a straw after the purchase of packaged beverages or drinks. Similarly, many reusable drinking vessels are provided with drinking straws. Hence, the straw plays an active role in our daily life due to its high availability. Further, if the straw is a reusable straw, then a user need to clean the straw before using it again. It is difficult to clean the straw if the straw is used for a drink that is sticky in nature. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a drinking straws cleaning system that could be used to thoroughly clean a fluid passageway or hollow cavity of a drinking straw.
Drinking straws cleaning brushes are available in the art, such as one shown in FIG. 1A-1B. Such drinking straws cleaning brush 1 mainly include bristles 2, and a hook 4 for hanging and easy access of the brush 1. These brushes 1 although designed for cleaning the inner surfaces of the straws 100, many times such brushes 1 fail to reach tight spots inside the straws 100 and thus don't effectively clean around corners of the straws 100. Further, bodies of such commercially available straws cleaning brushes 1 are made from stainless steel and bristles made of hard plastic material, which may cause scratches within the inner surfaces of the straws 100, if they are not operated carefully.
Many other variations of drinking straws cleaning brushes are found proposed in the art, such as in design U.S. Pat. Nos. D360,301 and D532,978. However, as discussed above, they are directed towards the aesthetic appearance and uses hard bristles for cleaning the inner surfaces of straws and many times such bristles fail to reach tight spots or corners within the straws for effective cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,490A by Banks et al. discloses a cleaning system for cleaning drinking straws. The drinking straw cleaning system as disclosed in the patent includes a flexible, tubular brush structure having a tubular cavity formed between a closed insertion end and an open ended, threaded squeeze bulb reservoir connecting end, a number of cleaning solution dispensing orifices provided along the length of the flexible tubular brush structure and a number of multi-length bristles extending radically outward from the flexible tubular brush structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,578A by Dumler et al. discloses about a cleaning device. The cleaning device according to the disclosure includes two twisted, wire-type sections. The cleaning being accompanied by the application of care and cleaning agents, that the wire-type sections are twisted in such a way that at least one free loop or eye is formed.
Thus, in the light of the above mentioned background art, it is evident that, there is a need for drinking straws cleaning system that would overcomes or at least ameliorate the problems associated with existing cleaning systems.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicant has made no determination and makes no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.